So Rudely Interrupted
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: We learn how Tosen appears on random ceilings to promote Justice, and the practical uses of it for a Spoon, as well as one thing Nnoitra uses his pointy shoes for. Implied sex, Grimmjow X OC, Implied Nnoitra X OC


**Well, we're back! I know, it's a short turn-around between fics, but hey, Haruhi is insisting I write more stuff for her. :/ The usual, I don't own anything, don't sue.**

**Warnings!: Lack of Nnoitra commentating, again, as he's in the story line**

**Nnoitra: Yay! *does a happy dance***

**Grimmjow X OC, hentai, sex, perviness, OC's, Nnoitra watching people fuck,**

**Nnoitra: Double yay! I love you, authoress! **

**ValentineRevenge:You're just saying that cause it's going to be explicit, and you get put into the story line to watch...**

**Nnoitra being pervy,**

**Nnoitra: Yay!**

**Implied Nnoitra X OC**

**Nnoitra: Does the OC have big bewbs?**

**ValentineRevenge: The one Grimmjow is gonna fuck, no, they're small-ish. As for the one that you're implied to be with, fairly decent sized according to most...**

**Nnoitra: Who're the OC's?**

**ValentineRevenge: In order, Haruhi, and myself.**

**Nnoitra: *Nose bleed***

**ValentineRevenge: O.o**

Grimmjow stalked down the hallway, looking for a certain Aizen-like creature. Unknown to the Panthera, Nnoitra was slinking along behind him, in a rather Spoony manner. And unknown to our beloved Spoon, was Vennession, creeping along after him. The three stalkers kept to the shadows, each intent on thier own prey. There, the prey was, reading in a room in one of the emptier parts of Las Noches. Grimmjow's foot slipped on the ground, making the Aizenic creature in the room look up, into the hallway outside, searching for whatever may be moving out there. Nnoitra also stopped dead in his tracks, hoping nobody would notice a rather large Spoon slinking down the hall in a rather Spoony manner, keeping to the shadows. This caused Vennession to go crashing into his back, as she couldn't see anything past the other two, and had been running to keep up.

"Dammit Venn, watch where the fuck you're going!" Nnoitra McSpoony hissed at the girl in annoyance. "Sorry, but all I'm seeing is a white Spoon Arse." Venn said, pointing out the obvious. "Well watch it, cause I'm about to go watch some porn." Nnoitra said, glancing up the hallway to see if anyone was watching what was transpiring. The mini-Aizen had gone back to her book, and Grimmjow had kept going down the hallway. "Lemme guess, more Grimmjow and Haruhi?" Venn asked, looking at anything except the scrawny Spoon Arse in front of her. "Yep." Nnoitra muttered, then asked, "How does Tosen do his pop out of the ceiling to promote justice shit?"

"Like this! Justice!" Tosen yelled. "He meant for you to teach him..." Venn said, glancing up at the blind Justice promoter on the ceiling. "Simply say, I wish to appear on the ceiling in X location in the name of Justice, in order to promote Justice! And when you get there, you have to yell something Justice related." Tosen said, before asking in an offhand manner, "Where exactly are you trying to get by doing this?" Nnoitra and Venn exchanged a look, 3 eyes meeting, before Nnoitra started off,

"Well Haruhi loves Grimmjow"

Venn continued, "And Grimmjow does whatever's needed to keep her out of bitch-mode, scuse the language"

"So today, Grimmjow's sneaking into her room"

"And we wanna watch." The two finished at the same time.

"Oh. Porn! Justice!" Tosen said, grinning like a maniac. "Tosen. You're blind." Nnoitra said, as if it weren't obvious. "True. Well good luck!" Tosen said, giving a wave. "Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Venn asked, confusion crossing her face. "Nope! I gotta promote Justice to the homies this week!" Tosen said, with a wave, and disappeared from the ceiling. Nnoi and Venn were left to stare after him. "Well on three?" Nnoi asked, looking down at the Arrancar. From this angle he could see right down her shirt. That was one of the perks of being tall, even if you did resemble an overgrown Spoon. "Yep, and stop looking down my shirt." Venn said, looking like she was about to elbow Nnoitra in the balls. "How'd you know?"

"You were getting the pervy leer on. Again." Was the annoyed reply. Nnoitra put his right hand over his genitals in a protective manner. "Hey, now lookie here, I still need these things, whether you believe it or not!"

"I don't..." Venn said, before holding up her left hand, index finger pointing up. Nnoitra did the same, right hand still covering his genitals. "1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"I wish to Appear on the ceiling of Haruhi's room in the name of Justice, in order to promote Justice!" They cried at the same time. They appeared on the ceiling of Haruhi's room. "We made it! Justice!" They squealed, hoping nobody would see them. As it went, they went unnoticed. Just then, Nnoitra looked over to where Venn was on the ceiling, a grin spreading across her face. She looked very much like Nnoitra at that moment. "What is it?" Nnoitra asked, seeing the grin, and wanting to know what caused it, so he could grin like a pervert too. "I can see down her shirt from here." Venn said, grin spreading wider.

"That's rude, insensitive, and disgusting! Now stop looking down her shirt!" Nnoitra said. "The pot calls the kettle black." Venn mused, grin fading away a bit. "Yeah, but you actually got something to stare at." Nnoitra said, exasperatedly. "Lets just face it Nnoi, you like em big and don't give a shit if they're fake, and I like em real, don't care if they're small." Nnoitra looked like he was going to fall off the ceiling. His one eye went so wide it looked like it was about to fall out of his skull and leave him with no eyes, blinder than Tosen.

"I didn't think you went that way." Nnoitra said, shocked. "So...licking her, making passes at her, making comments that could be interpreted sexually, and more, doesn't hint at something?"Vennession scoffed, bringing out a video camera. Nnoitra distracted himself with some popcorn. Venn hit the camera against the wall, cursing because it was being a bag of douche and not turning on. "What's tha camera gor?" Nnoitra asked, through a mouth of popcorn. "Planning to record it for blackmail later. Of course, you'll probably borrow it for masturbating, and forget to return it." Venn said, interrupting her complaint with a fairly loud, "What the fuck?"

The camera had turned on, but the sight was not somthing that she wanted to see. Hell, she doubted if anyone wanted to see it, besides Tesla. It was a clear view straight up Nnoitra's nostril. He was apparently using the camera lense in order to see if he had any boogers stuck. "Dammit Nnoitra Gilga, Nobody in their right mind, and I mean _nobody! _wants to see up your nose, except for Tesla. It's disgusting." Nnoitra rolled his eyes, and used his foot to re-direct the camera so it pointed down into the room. "Now we sit and we wait."

Down below, the show was just getting started. Grimmjow had just walked into the room, and closed the door, locking it with a quiet _snick_. Haruhi looked up, teal meeting brown. This was going to get good. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife, or Santa Theresa, or Nnoitra's snores. "You're here." Haruhi said, setting her comic down. "Yeah. I'm here." Grimmjow said, with an apathethic shrug. Nnoitra and Venn exchanged glances up on the ceiling. This wasn't the planned begining.

"Finally!" Haruhi said, leaping out of her chair, and attacking Grimmjow in a glomping hug. On the ceiling, our two watchers let out a long breath. This was more like it. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but your mother's a complete bitch, whining about my shirt being open, and my hakama being too low, and my hair being too messy, and a whole shitload of other things." He ran his hands up the lithe back slowly, leaving Haruhi to purr from where she stood with her head resting on his chest. "Byakuya's probably on his period..." Haruhi murmured, letting her tongue out to taste Grimmjow's skin. It was salty, and slightly tangy. But to her, it was perfect. "So eager..." Grimmjow murmured, letting one of his hands travel lower to squeeze her ass.

Haruhi jumped slightly at feeling him groping her arse this early on. But it was pretty interesting. Just then, a piece of popcorn fell from the ceiling and landed in Haruhi's shirt. With a devilish grin, Grimmjow picked up the offensive snack with his tongue and ate it. Neither thought to look up. If they had, they would have seen Vennession giving Nnoitra a sound whacking over the head with a rolled up newspaper. Nnoitra was currently ducking most of the blows, hands over his head. The camera caught it all. "It's starting!" Nnoitra said like an excited child at Christmas, oblivious to the blows still raining down on him from the newspaper. "Well don't let the camera only catch me getting the shit whacked out of me by a low level Arrancar with an outdated newspaper! Let it catch some sex too!" Nnoitra said, using his foot to redirect the camera once again. Damn, those pointy shoes were good for something after all!

Once again, the camera caught the acts of the Espada and Arrancar below them. And might I add, things were heating up fast. Haruhi had pulled Grimmjow down to her level for a heated kiss, full of passion, tongues colliding in a battle for dominance. Of course, being the Sexta, Grimmjow won. He started to move them back towards the couch, not breaking the kiss. The back of Haruhi's knees hit the couch, causing her to sit, taking Grimmjow down with her. He pushed her to the side, so she was pretty much lying down on the couch, and crawled on top of her.

By this time, the duet on the ceiling had profuse nosebleeds. Venn took a handkerchief out of her pocket, handing it to Nnoitra. He seemed to get the picture, using it to staunch the flow of blood, so it wouldn't drip down and give them away. Venn did the same to her nose with another handkerchief she took out of her pocket. Once they didn't bleed all over and give themselves away, they would be fine. However, this was becoming increasingly difficult to do, especially with the show that was going on below them.

By now, Haruhi had managed to free Grimmjow of his shirt, and Grimmjow was leaving hickeys on Haruhi's neck, going lower, to the collar-bone. Just then, Haruhi happened to look up, and saw Nnoitra and Venn above her. She sat up suddenly, and so did Grimmjow. There was an awkward silence, with both parties staring at each other. Grimmjow was the first to break the silence. "What the _**fuck **_do the two of you think you're doing?" Grimmjow snarled from his place on top of Haruhi. "Eating popcorn and watching free porn. Yay porn!" Nnoitra said, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth, shit-eating grin staying in place. "Video-taping this, making sure that I'm here so the two of you don't get into trouble, and convincing Nnoitra to stop using my camera lense as a mirror to pick out his snot." Vennession said, looking down at the two on their place on the couch.

"Well, I don't give a fuck what the fuck you two dumb-shits were doing, but you have 2 motherfucking, cocksucking, pussy-licking, ass kissing, double vagina, inside out penis, lemon faced, shit eating, whore fucking, slutty, skanky, whorish, disgusting, shit out of luck, saggy tit, wrinkly ass minutes to get the motherfucking, cocksucking, pussy-licking, ass kissing, double vagina, inside out penis, lemon faced, shit eating, whore fucking, slutty, skanky, whorish, disgusting, shit out of luck, saggy tit, wrinkly ass out of my motherfucking, cocksucking, pussy-licking, ass kissing, double vagina, inside out penis, lemon faced, shit eating, whore fucking, slutty, skanky, whorish, disgusting, shit out of luck, saggy tit, wrinkly ass sight, before I kill you!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Remember who's your superior!" Nnoitra said in a sing-song voice. "I don't give two shits!" Grimmjow yelled, before grabbing his sword, and yelling, "Grind, Panthera!" He was instantly transformed into a blue cat-like being in white armor. "I think we better get out of here right now." Vennession said. "No, we stay and fight!" Nnoitra said, before using his toe to once again redirect the camera so it catched the maniac grin on Grimmjow's face. "Yeahhh... I wish to appear in the kitchen in the name of Justice, in order to get some tea and promote Justice!" Venn yelled, disappearing with a pop. Nnoitra McSpoonsieSpada fell off the ceiling and ran out the door sceaming, his arms flailing.

"Now where were we?" Grimmjow asked, turning to the amused Haruhi still crashed out on the couch below him.

While we won't go into detail, lets just say that the screams were heard in Las Noches for the rest of the night, and Grimmjow called in sick to the Espada meeting the next morning, stating sexual exhaustion.


End file.
